Frolic Romp of Pomp and Swagger
by the.medulla
Summary: Basically putting Rachel and Quinn in dangerous yet exciting circumstances that push them closer and closer together. I did not hurt anyone so there's no need to fear angst. Neither have boyfriends. Season 3, Sem 2. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt**: Basically putting Rachel and Quinn in dangerous yet exciting circumstances that push them closer and closer together. I did not hurt anyone so there's no need to fear angst. Neither have boyfriends.

**Season 3. Second semester. February.**

**...**

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Rachel screamed as the car slid out of control on a patch of ice, moving quickly forward but slightly sideways.

"Will you stop yelling? I'm trying to get us out of this." Quinn snapped as she regained control of the car.

It was snowing. It was snowing hard. Quinn focused on what parts of the road she could see as the blizzard raged on all around them. The wind was causing the car to shake and Quinn felt like she could barely control the wheel beneath her hands. She very much wanted to pull over but she was afraid that if she did some other car would slip on one of the endless number of ice patches and be forced to veer off the road and into them.

They were both breathing heavily, their chests quickly taking and releasing oxygen to fuel their hyped up systems. Pounding. Beating. Drumming. The whistling of the wind sent shivers through the girls as they both tried to remain calm and think of a solution. At this speed they were at least 4 hours away from getting to the performance they were heading to. Going back home would take at least 2 hours. That is, if they could survive 2 hours in this storm.

"Okay. Why don't we take the first exit to a rest area of any type that we see? From there we can decide our next move. But we need to get out of this blizzard. It's not that I don't trust your driving skills Quinn. I do. It's everyone else that I don't." Rachel tried to sound reassuring and in control but her voice shook and there was an undeniable tone of dread in every syllable she pronounced.

Quinn, not trusting her own voice, simply nodded in response.

Quinn was performing admirably. They would slip on a patch of ice and Quinn would slowly remove her foot from the accelerator, until she felt the wheels regain traction control. She didn't attempt to break. As the vehicle's tires grabbed the road, she slowly turned the steering wheel to lead the front wheels back onto the straight path of the road.

Rachel was focusing on giving Quinn words of affirmation and encouraging the blonde with assurances and soft tones of, "Everything will be fine. You're doing great. Just remember when driving on slick roads it is most important that we travel, steer and brake more slowly than usual. The distance needed to stop on ice is twice as long as that we would need to break under normal driving circumstances. This means we should keep at least a three car distance from the vehicle directly in front of us. That's it. You're doing wonderfully…"

Quinn was scared. She questioned to herself, "Is this it? Am I really going to die?" Quinn wasn't ready to die. She hadn't lived yet. She had been waiting. She thought about how she's been so cold and shut off to everyone and everything around her. How she never got close to people and never let anyone get close to her. She thought of her parents, how she had let her love for them cross barriers she should never have permitted; she was allowing them to choose what sort of life she would lead and was doing all she could to please them, in the process never giving herself the opportunity to explore who she is and what she wants.

The storm was getting worse by the minute causing Quinn to lose visibility. The snow was dense and coming down quickly, she could barely make out the road through it. She felt completely loss and powerless. She thought of the last few years of her life. How she'd felt like the world was against her and all she had was herself. She looked back and saw how she perceived everyone throughout her entire life as wanting something from her. She thought of all she'd done to answer to this. Consequently, she allowed the world to shape her into whom the world seemed to tell her she was. Between her parents and society she had spent her life pining for approval and acceptance which she knew had turned her into a detached and selfish person.

Quinn felt the storm continue to rampage, causing the car to shake and swerve out of control at times. Quinn heard the howling and sound of the pellets of ice hitting the car. But she also heard Rachel's voice. She told herself to concentrate on it. As she listened to the comforting and soothing words of Rachel's, she told herself that they were not going to die. They would live. And Quinn would take the reins of her life. She is going to stop living to please other people and start living for her. She's going to let people in and connect with others. She knows this will not be easy but she is going to do everything in her power to see it through. She wants love in her life and she is going to get it. She'd start by making friends. As she listened to Rachel's calming voice and words of support she decided she'd begin with Rachel.

"Rachel," Quinn gently uttered, interrupting her. Rachel stopped and waited to hear what Quinn had to say.

"Rachel, will you sing?" Quinn asked bashfully.

Rachel was somewhat surprised but quickly answered, "Sure Quinn, what would you like me to sing?"

"A lullaby would be nice." Quinn wanted to listen to Rachel's amazing voice singing for her. She knew it would get her to focus on getting them out of this alive as well as help keep her as calm as she can be while driving in an ice and snow storm. Rachel's singing always did provide comfort at times when she thought there was none.

Rachel softly began to sing. She forced herself to forget about everything else and to focus only on Quinn, on comforting Quinn, on providing for Quinn the reassurance she needed to get them to safety. She sang "My favorite things" from The Sound of Music. As she sang she felt herself connect with Quinn.

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things…"

They were a team, going through the storm, and working together to get out of it. She saw Quinn become less tense and felt herself relax a little as well. She sang every lullaby she could think of, and then some. As she began "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" she began to feel more confident that they were going to make it.

"Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are…"

As she sang she thought about how much she enjoyed being connected to Quinn; this is a fact which she found rather ironic considering Quinn had played the part of her tormentor and nemesis for years. But as she got to know Quinn, spend time with her, see her when her walls were down, she quite enjoyed her company and wanted to continue to get to know her. She wanted more of this connection. More of this closeness. More of Quinn. And she tried to put all of what she was feeling for Quinn into her songs. Lullabies, yes. But also something else. Something resembling… an offering. She offered friendship and all the wonderful things that came with it.

"Count on me through thick and thin

A friendship that will never end

When you are weak, I will be strong

Helping you to carry on

Call on me, I will be there

Don't be afraid

Please believe me when I say

Count on…"

She offered a person to talk to, to be there for her, and to accept her for who she was. She hoped Quinn will understand this.

Quinn listened closely and understood what Rachel was offering. And in her heart, she accepted.

**...**

Once they had successfully reached a small mom and pop restaurant and had safely parked in the parking lot Rachel finished her current song and stopped singing. She put both of her hands up to her face and sighed in relief, "Oh thank God." She put her hands in her lap and let them wring together as she tried to normalize her breathing and let it soak in that they had made it out of the storm.

"Would you mind holding my hand, Quinn? My heart is beating really fast and I'm sure physical contact would help calm me down." Rachel sheepishly asked.

Quinn looked at Rachel's hands and considered the request. She slowly lifted her right hand from the death grip she had on the wheel, slid it in between Rachel's, and linked the left hand of Rachel's fingers within her own, pulling their hands from Rachel's lap to lie between them. What Quinn felt next was a connection to Rachel stronger than any connection she had ever felt with anyone else. Though only their hands were touching, she felt the touch spread throughout her entire body. When she looked up at Rachel she was 100% sure that Rachel felt exactly the same way. They simultaneously moved their free hands to join their connected ones.

Rachel smiled, her body stabilizing and focusing only on the comfort that Quinn provided. Rachel watched as well as felt Quinn relax with her. Quinn softened and stilled just as her hands did so. Rachel couldn't exactly understand what she was feeling but she knew she didn't want to let go. There was no other place she could think of where she would rather be than with Quinn, holding her hand, in the small car, listening to the storm calm.

And calm the storm did.

**...**

They entered the restaurant holding hands and didn't let go throughout the entire meal. They began with a comfortable silence. Enjoying the feel of the others hand and the connection that was felt through it. Sometimes words are not needed. This was one of those times. They let the silence allow them the opportunity to familiarize themselves with the other. Allowing them to enjoy their new found friendship and let it sink in. They ordered when the waiter approached.

Having broken the silence from talking to the waiter, conversation began to flow easily between the two. As they talked, their apprehension from the ordeal they had just went through melted away and turned into excitement. Their hearts were pounding just as fast now but for very different reasons. They talked animatedly about the storm, what they had felt, how afraid they had been.

"Wow Quinn! I had no idea you were such a great driver?"

"Well what about you, Rachel? You were so knowledgeable about the correct procedures and maneuvering capabilities within storms. Definitely blew me away."

"All I know is that if I ever go into battle, I want you by my side." Rachel winked at Quinn, causing the blond to blush a little at the compliment.

As they continued to converse they eagerly soaked up the information they began to learn about the other. They talked about everything under the sun, discussing movies, music, spirituality, alcohol, love, life aspirations, and of course glee club.

"How cute are Brittany and Santana!" Rachel gushed.

"I know! I love being around them now that they've officially become a couple." Quinn smiled as she thought of her two close friends.

"Kurt, Mercedes, and I have every intention of nominating them for prom queen and queen this year. Kurt is already planning their campaign."

Quinn nodded approvingly, "That's such a great idea. They have my vote."

"You're not planning on running this year?" Rachel questioned. She didn't try to conceal the shock from her voice.

"No. This year is going to be about me. I'm done with trying to win everyone's approval. Our near death experience today put a lot in perspective for me. For one, I'm going to make genuine connections with people." Quinn looked down at their linked hands for a moment before meeting Rachel's eyes again. "I'd like it if we could continue to spend time together Rachel."

Rachel was beyond flattered and gave Quinn her very best smile; she didn't give the "showbiz" smile, but her genuine, couldn't be happier, you've just made my day, Rachel Berry beam. "I'd like that to."

**...**

Quinn drove Rachel home letting go of her hand when she had to but always taking it again as soon as she could. They both basked in the ambiance the car provided. What had felt like a death trap on wheels mere hours ago was now a warm and secure shelter. They sang along with the radio together and continued to converse easily.

Quinn pulled up in front of the Berry home and turned off her car.

"Who would have guessed that when Mr. Schuester told us we needed to attend this performance together the night would have turned out like this?" Quinn smiled to Rachel.

"It's very interesting indeed, makes me wonder if he planned it. Either way, I'm glad you accepted the assignment." Rachel replied with a smile of her own.

"I am too." Quinn agreed. "So… I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" Quinn's reluctance to let the evening end, and along with it the new connection she shared with Rachel, was obvious as her body slumped and she frowned slightly.

"Would you like to stay the night? We can make hot chocolate and watch a movie. There's fair-trade chocolate and soy milk. Both of which are quite delicious." Rachel offered, also not wanting to say goodnight.

Quinn smiled into Rachel's eyes and said, "I'd love to."

They spent the entire weekend together.

**...**

**The last song Rachel sang was Whitney Houston featuring CeCe Winan – "Count on Me"**

**I will send the songs included in my story to anyone who wants them if they message me their email address. I know I hate it when I can't find the song that people put in their stories. I will always make sure that each song is on YouTube.**


	2. Chapter 2

**May. 3 months later.**

…

Quinn and Rachel spent as much time together as they could in the coming months. Neither hid their new friendship from their families, friends, nor school mates. They held hands wherever they went and did everything together. They smiled more, they laughed more, they lived more. They visited gardens, zoos, concerts, and theaters. Together they delivered meals-on-wheels and volunteered at the local center for the arts. They did Relay For Life and ran in the 5k to support the local non-profit organization working with children with special health care needs.

Quinn learned about Rachel, Rachel learned about Quinn. Rachel learned just how beautiful Quinn was inside and out. Quinn had learned a lot from her struggles and was a hardcore feminist who believed very strongly in equal opportunity for all. Quinn fit right in with Rachel and her fathers as they would all sit around the dinner table discussing how far the world had come in this area and also in great length how far they had yet to go.

Quinn learned that Rachel was secretly funny and her intelligence led to a great whit, which kept them both rolling on the floor laughing. Rachel still tended to talk a lot more than Quinn but it worked great in their dynamic, allowing Quinn to grow close to Rachel without the pressure of trying to think of too much to say. Quinn loved to listen to Rachel and it put her at ease. She grew to trust Rachel the more she got to know about her. And from that trust, openness was cultivated. It was an intimacy neither ever had with anyone else.

It wasn't always easy. At times Quinn would pull away, but Rachel was persistent in getting Quinn to let her in and Quinn always did so eventually. Quinn found herself loving the qualities in Rachel that she had originally thought to be annoying as she saw the meanings behind them. For example, Quinn learned that Rachel diva stormed out of a room hoping that someone would follow. And Quinn always did.

Their friends were wary at first about this new found friendship and letting the other into their circle. Quinn joined Rachel's slumber parties with Mercedes and Kurt. Rachel went to the mall with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. Both groups grew to appreciate the addition because they could see the positive effects that they had on each other.

Quinn and Rachel both noticed the obvious fact that their friendship was different than that of their others. They didn't know what this meant; they knew they liked to hold hands, being around the other, and the flirtatious ways in which they interacted. For now, these were all the things they needed to know.

They were also teaching each other a lot. Quinn had one subject in particular she was dead set on Rachel learning: fashion.

The two were walking through the mall, holding hands, when Quinn dragged Rachel into yet another clothing store.

"Rachel, you need to get a two piece swim suit. It'll be summer soon and that leopard rainbow one-piece you have is hideous. I say this as a friend." Quinn advised, she placed her hand on her heart at the last sentence and giggled.

"Hmm… you may be right Quinn. But I feel a little self-conscious at the thought of being the only one in this store in a bathing suit as I try them on." Rachel slyly commented. She looked over to Quinn and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You know? I need a new one myself," Quinn smiled as she allowed herself to be played into Rachel's scheme. "Why don't we both pick out something for the other to try on?"

"That's a great idea!" Rachel replied excitedly. "Okay, meet me at the dressing rooms in 10 minutes."

They separated, completed their tasks, and met back at the dressing rooms. They handed each other the suits and went into separate rooms to change.

"Don't forget to keep your underwear on Quinn. Not only is it required but it's also sanitary." Rachel reminded.

They were both glad to be wearing thong underwear as they changed into their suits. Rachel had chosen for Quinn a simple black matte bikini with a material that was advertised to have been designed to help lift and contour the bikini to your skin. Both sides of the bottoms had adjustable strings, as well as the string that tied behind Quinn's neck. Quinn had also chosen a string bikini for Rachel with 1" of a silk lace fabric. Rachel's was black and white polka dots lined with a pink band and pink strings.

They stepped outside of the dressing rooms at the same time and both were knocked speechless as they took in the sight before them. Quinn licked and bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes travelled up Rachel's lithe tanned body. Quinn forgot to breathe as she took in the muscular thighs and the curve of Rachel's hips. Even with her lip between her teeth it still quivered as she noted how well Rachel's breasts filled in the top of her suit.

They made eye contact and both blushed profusely as they were both caught ogling the other. Rachel found her voice and softly spoke, "Quinn. You look amazing." She took slow steps as she approached Quinn. It did not register to her that she was moving. Her body simply insisted that at that very moment there was nothing more important than being closer to Quinn. Not quite sure what to do once she stood in front of her, she reached out and gently tucked a lock of Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. You're breathtaking." Quinn was able to answer once she had found her voice, though it was barely above a whisper. She reached up and took Rachel's hand in her own. Quinn basked in the wonderful feeling she had from being so close to Rachel as they both wore so little. She felt… nervous. There was an exciting pressure rising in her belly causing it to flip and flop. This triggered warmth to spread and she felt slightly flushed. The butterflies in her stomach grew as it hit her that she had a crush on Rachel Berry. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and thought to herself, "I'm into you." As the realization permeated within, her lips curled into a smile.

"What?" Rachel queried, returning the smile though she didn't know why. Quinn looked at her as she was sure she'd never had before.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. What do you say we purchase these and head to the top floor and get a drink in the food court?"

Rachel nodded, deciding to let Quinn keep whatever thought she had to herself but noting to revisit this again soon.

…

They walked hand in hand to the elevator. Rachel reached over and pressed the up arrow button with her index finger. After a short moment there was a ding and the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped inside. Quinn pressed the numbered floor which coincided with the food court and the doors closed. There was the familiar sensation of the floor moving. They felt the momentary acceleration force in their legs and feet as the elevator started and began to rise.

The elevator stopped suddenly, their feet briefly losing contact with the floor and they simultaneously experienced weightlessness. Rachel's breath hitched and she squeezed Quinn's hand tighter as the elevator suddenly became pitch black dark. "Well that can't be good." Quinn commented drily, rolling her eyes.

Rachel felt panic begin to pulse and surge within her. "Quinn…" Rachel tried. "Quinn…" she was beginning to have trouble breathing. "Quinn, I'm going to have a panic attack." Rachel's voice rose with every word she spoke. The anxiety was already overwhelming. Rachel began to sweat, shake, and experience heart palpitations all at once. "I need to get out of here!" She cried out, releasing Quinn's hand to attempt to pry the door open with her fingers. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. "I… I… I can't I can't…"

"Rachel, you're going to be okay." Quinn caught Rachel and held her close. "Here let's sit down." They slid down the wall of the elevator until their bottoms hit the floor and Quinn held Rachel close in her arms. As they sat in the dark Quinn tried to think of something she could do to help calm Rachel.

"I'm scared. I can't be in here like this. The space is so small and the darkness is threatening. I feel unsafe, like I'm in danger." Rachel voiced her fears.

"Rachel, I need you to try to focus on me. I'm here. There is nothing to be afraid of. Feel my arms. This is me wrapped around you. Feel my body pressed against yours. Try to take solace in the shelter it provides." Quinn spoke in the most soothing voice she could manage as she tried to ground Rachel and calm her.

"I need to know what's happening around me. I need to see. Without that I feel like I have no control of my surroundings. I won't be able to defend myself because I won't see danger coming." Rachel had stopped screaming but she was still very much panicked.

"Listen to me Rachel. Listen to my voice. The voice you've been listening to for years. A voice you know very well. Focus on the familiarity of it. You know me. I would never lie to you. Believe me when I say there is nothing to be afraid of. You're going to be okay. I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you." Quinn reassured.

"Rachel, repeat after me." Quinn commanded. "Quinn, I feel your arms around me."

"Quinn. I feel your arms around me."

"Quinn, I feel you pressed against me."

"Quinn. I feel you pressed against me."

"Oh, Quinn you're so soft. Your skin is like silk."

Rachel laughed a little at that but did as she was told. "Oh, Quinn you're so soft. Your skin is like silk."

"Good girl." Quinn smiled into the darkness. "Now I'm going to sing for you and I want you to focus on my voice. Focus on me, Rachel. On us. Together."

The first song that came to mind for Quinn was Gina Catalino's "1132 pm" so she started singing it.

"I feel breathless, hopeless and unsure

Cold feet, full belly, does it really feel good

Feel good to be home

Cause I'm wishing away baby…"

Quinn couldn't help but become aware of just how intimate their surroundings and positions were as she sang. She could feel Rachel's breathes even out. With every inhale from Rachel, Quinn's limbs were slightly raised to be lowered with Rachel's exhales. Quinn found it all to be very sexy and as she finished the song and moved on to Feist's "Honey Honey", she knew this was apparent in her selections.

"Honey honey, up in the trees

Fill the flowers deep in his dreams

Eat them out to sea by the east

Honey honey, food for the bees"

Quinn continued to sing as she removed her arm that was crossing Rachel's front to caress Rachel's shoulder, slowly moving down her upper arm. With soft, barely there touches she progressed to the back of Rachel's hand and on to the tips of her fingers. Quinn followed the same path up Rachel's arm, making circles and patterns as she slid along Rachel's skin leisurely yet purposefully. Quinn began her next song: Norah Jones "I Wouldn't Need You".

"If I touched myself the way you touched me

If I could hold myself the way you held me

Then I wouldn't need you, no, I wouldn't need you

No, I wouldn't need you to love me

If I could replace the things you gave me

If I could see my face without the tragedy

Then I wouldn't need you, no I wouldn't need you

No, I wouldn't need you to love me

But I do so come back, come back"

Quinn's soft touches were effectively distracting Rachel from her fear. As Rachel calmed, the atmosphere changed completely for her. Rachel was 100% sure she felt something strong emanating from Quinn's body to hers. It wasn't just the caresses along her arm or the songs Quinn's sultry voice sung dripping with sexuality, though those didn't hurt. But it was something more.

Quinn stopped singing. "You know Rachel. Dark enclosed spaces kind of turn me on."

Perhaps it was the darkness. With one sense removed another took its place. Rachel could literally feel Quinn's attraction to her emerging in a strong almost electric vibe from the core of her being. Their bodies were communicating and through that connection Rachel felt a powerful desire. Quinn wanted her. And so help her God she wanted Quinn just as strongly.

Quinn could feel Rachel's breaths start to pick up again in her arms. But she knew it wasn't from fear. Oh no. She knew exactly why Rachel was breathing heavily because it was the exact same reason her own heart was racing. "Do you want to know what I was thinking earlier in the store?" She turned over Rachel's arm which she was caressing and shortened her path to focus her touches on the inside of Rachel's wrist to the center of Rachel's palm. "I was thinking, 'Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm into you.'"

Quinn leaned closer into Rachel, her voice lowering with every word. "Rachel. My sweet, lovely, beautiful Rachel. Can I kiss you?" Eventually she reached Rachel's ear, her last words nothing but a soft whisper.

Rachel turned to Quinn and quickly captured Quinn's lips with her own, sweeping her into a tender and passionate kiss.

The instant Rachel's lips met Quinn, Quinn lost herself. If you'd asked her then what her name was she couldn't have told you. The world melted away and all she knew at the moment was Rachel. Rachel's moist, luscious, silky-smooth lips. Rachel's warm body pushed up against her as they exchanged body heat. Rachel's mouth moving against hers in a spell bounding rhythm she responded enthusiastically to, letting the dance of their lips seize her.

Rachel moaned as Quinn responded to her kiss. The softness of Quinn was intoxicating and Rachel reveled in it.

"Wow", they both verbally sighed the exclamation as they pulled away for a moment to look into each other's eyes. They smiled as they read the desire in their eyes and heard it in their voices. They leaned in once again.

Quinn slid her tongue from her mouth and found Rachel's ready and eager to receive it within her own. Rachel released another moan as Quinn connected their tongues. Quinn was delicious. The taste of her kiss was sweet and her tongue sliding with hers was delectable. Occasionally, Quinn would move back to focus on her lips. Rachel loved it when Quinn slid her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and softly took them between her own to suck sweetly before resuming the tango of their tongues once again.

They didn't know they could feel more connected to each other than they had already experienced. But as they kissed they didn't just feel the other from head to toe; they felt themselves inside the other, as well as were very much aware of feeling the other girl inside of them. The feeling was feminine and raw and very primal. They never wanted to let go.

They continued to kiss as they sat on the elevator floor leaned into each other. Neither noticed nor stopped when the lights were turned back on and the elevator commenced its progression once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 month later. June.**

…

Amidst blown-out drum beats, fuzzed guitars and synth-pop sensibilities Rachel and Quinn blissfully moved together on the floor with abandon, letting the rhythm of the Sleigh Bells concert flow through them. It was invigorating and they had zero cares as "Tell 'Em" was performed and they soared through the dance floor together.

"All the kids, all the kids these days

All the kids, all the kids these days

Do you really wanna be that way?

Do you really wanna be that way?"

The gut-rattling electronic tempo thudded through the floor and walls. The hooks were ear slitting, siren opening, and distorted glitches of power. Rachel and Quinn were engrossed in the combination of overdriven guitar riffs and sugary female vocal melodies.

Quinn was fiercely attracted to Rachel as she moved along with her. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips to draw Rachel into herself. Rachel's body moved enticingly in front of her. The forceful and elegant music transported them within the pulsations and Rachel and Quinn swayed energetically in the motion.

As their favorite Sleigh Bells' song, "Crown on the Ground", started to play they belted out the lyrics with the band and crowd.

"You never doubted it,

You're so proud of it,

You straight shouted it

There's no doubt of it,

You couldn't care less,

You love goodness,

You think it's endless, endless, endless,

You think it's gotta diss,

It doesn't bother us,

No, nobody no never knew about it,

You need the spotlight,

You need to sit tight,

You wanna live right, ahh ahh,

Set, set that crown on the ground and-ah,"

The hook, full of mashed together synths and shattering drum machines that sounded off kilter and at the same time pitch perfect melodically, drew them in. The spirit of the music was free and liberated Rachel and Quinn to dance uninhibitedly without bounds. Rachel felt a formidable magnetism between her and Quinn as they danced together. The lure of Quinn was more than desirable and Rachel was intoxicated by it. She consumed all that Quinn sultrily presented and gave back just as much.

"Got my A machines on the table

Got my B machines in the drawer"

As soon as they heard the lyrics of "A/B Machines" they went wild. Rachel and Quinn lifted their hands in the air and jumped in the crowd with excitement. They treasured and appreciated the distorted siren squalls of the guitars.

The movement combined with the heat of the room caused Rachel and Quinn to sweat profusely, but they didn't care. Their bodies ached deliciously. Nevertheless, they felt as if they could continue to dance all night. Rachel and Quinn moved together, one with the music and one with each other.

"Drummer boy

Put the move on the beat

Let the other ones stick with me

Deep sleep

Put the heat on the street

Let the enemy sing with me

Ohhhh"

The music was a frolic romp of pomp and swagger, bouncing like a hip-hop track but with the grittiness of a punk song, and the flat out joy of soul. "Treats", the current song, was no exception. The vocals channeled a breathy, minimal, and layered chant that twisted in several harmonic loops inside the exuberance of the feedback vibrating chorus. The chirping frailty was a great contrast to the heaviness of the pulsing beats. Rachel and Quinn were surrounded in mayhem and wonder and were reveling in it.

The heavily gated and thoroughly crunched power chords led Rachel and Quinn to pick up their movements. They danced harder and faster. Their bodies were sweltering and the room was sizzling with heat. They ignored how hot it was getting and continued to dance unreservedly.

It was only when the music stopped that they noticed the fire that was quickly growing from the bar area. They heard Alexis Krauss, the lead singer, say, "Oh shit" as people started to move hastily and rashly around them. Quinn and Rachel instinctively linked hands. It appeared as though the bartenders had been doing flair fire tricks. They had set the whole drink rail on fire after flooding it with Everclear and the fire had gotten out of control.

They decided to go help try to put out the fires, as there were groups of workers and patrons gathered and doing so. Rachel pointed out the group she saw getting buckets of water and pouring them on the fire. They joined the efforts all while keeping an eye out for a fire extinguisher. Everyone was too busy to ask if there was one so they assumed it had already been used.

The fire was getting bigger instead of smaller as they worked. Quinn noticed this and grew worried. She needed to get Rachel out of there. She cared too much for the brunette to let anything happen to her. Quinn protectively wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and told her, "Rachel, we need. to get. out. of here."

The fire had spread to the ceiling and to the columns that extended from the floor. A support fell in front of them and Rachel and Quinn jumped back together, falling on the ground as they did so. They picked themselves up and searched for another way out. They moved to the back of the building in search of another door. The fire was blazing and Rachel and Quinn coughed profusely from the smoke.

Finding the back door, they pushed it open and jumped outside. They walked around to the front of the building and were greeted with swarms of people. Ambulances and fire trucks were everywhere, helping and giving medical attention. There looked to be a few people burned but nothing looked serious. Rachel and Quinn were seen by the medical staff and released.

They decided to head to Ada Hayden and park near the lake. They wanted to be together and process before facing their families and all the questions and concerns. It was a clear night and the stars shined brightly in the sky. The moon was full and as they drove with it in front of them they were charmed. The vision of earth's lightly golden natural satellite went in through their eyes and enchanted, almost magically, them from within. The moon seemed to be seducing Rachel and Quinn, beckoning them to release their innate urges.

They parked, moved to the backseat of the car, and instantly reached for each other.

Quinn moves from Rachel's lips and travels along her cheek, kissing the path she followed to her ears. "I was afraid I would lose you tonight," Quinn says as she licks, sucks, and kisses Rachel's ears giving her the shivers up and down her spine.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpers and moans, "I don't want to lose you either."

Quinn is caressing Rachel's wrists when she brings them to her lips and showers them with kisses. She nuzzles and nibbles on the inside her wrists. Rachel is breathing on the nape of Quinn's neck giving her goose pumps all over. Rachel notices this and uses her tongue and teeth to arouse Quinn. Rachel moves her hand to the base of Quinn's back and caresses as she journeys upwards. Rachel lifts Quinn's hair gently as she brings her mouth to her nape. As she sinks her teeth into it she pulls on Quinn's hair slightly as she hugs Quinn to her, communicating her need for Quinn.

Rachel places her hands on Quinn's thighs and strokes the soft limbs, travelling down to her knees. She scratches her fingernails behind Quinn's knees before firmly taking hold of them and pulling Quinn on top of her. Quinn straddles Rachel, one knee on each side of her. "Can I take off your shirt?" Rachel asks.

Quinn grunts and reaches over and pulls Rachel's shirt up and off her body. Rachel's bra follows just as quickly. Rachel takes the not so subtle hint and removes Quinn's shirt. She caresses along the fabric of Quinn's bra before unfastening the front clasp and removing it. Rachel is enthralled with how astonishing Quinn is topless. Rachel marvels at Quinn's breasts as she begins to massage the soft and silky pillows. Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear, "I like it a little rougher."

Rachel smiles as she moves to pinch both of Quinn's nipples. Quinn moans and slightly cries out in pleasure. Rachel continues to knead and tweak one of Quinn's nipples as she grazes her teeth along the other before taking it into her mouth, loving the salty taste. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's head to hold on for the incredible ride Rachel is ushering her through. Rachel lavishes on both of Quinn's breasts, making sure they each get her very much deserved and undivided attention.

As they delve into each other they both feel the events of the night. Quinn and Rachel are amped up from the craziness of it all and that energy ignites their passion for one another. The danger, while definitely terrifying, was also exhilarating. They feel protective of one another. They need to touch each other, to know and feel that the other is there, safe, and that they are together. It intensifies their pleasure and they let it fuel them.

Quinn grabs Rachel's ass and maneuvers their bodies until they've switched positions and Rachel is sitting on Quinn's lap. Quinn gently fondles Rachel's honeyed breasts. Rachel places her hands on Quinn's shoulders, arches into her touch, and throws her head back. Quinn moves her left hand to support Rachel's back. She then licks the tip of the thumb of her free hand and massages Rachel's nipples as if she had a marble she was smoothly rubbing between her fingers.

Quinn switches her hands, moving her right to hold Rachel, as well as the breast she is worshiping. She kisses the skin that is between Rachel's lovely bundles of joy before moving to trail kisses along the side of Rachel's breast that is to Quinn's right. Quinn sets her tongue to Rachel's nipple to lick the tip. She feels Rachel's knees squeeze to her and looks to Rachel's face to find her biting her lip and her face wrapped in heavenly pleasure. Quinn smiles a little before licking the tip of Rachel's nipple again. She flicks her tongue up and down on the supple nub before taking it into her mouth and moaning at the feel of it between her lips as she sucks on it.

They lose all sense of time and their surroundings as they continue to explore each other's bodies.

Quinn is laid on her backside stroking and grasping Rachel's bottom in her hands as Rachel is squeezing Quinn's breast. They are kissing passionately when Rachel pulls back and opens her eyes. It takes Quinn a moment but she opens her eyes as well. Rachel looks intensely into Quinn's eyes and says, "Quinn this is amazing."

"Yes, it is." Quinn says, lifting her head and closing her eyes again to try to connect with Rachel's lips once more.

Rachel pulls back slightly and says, "No, I mean. THIS is amazing. You. Me. What we have. I've never felt like this before. I'm filled with wonder and awe and I just..." Rachel sighs, "You mean a lot to me Quinn."

Quinn smiles fully, lifts them to sitting positions, and takes Rachel's hands into hers, "Rachel, you mean a lot to me too." Quinn pauses a moment and says, "I don't want to be friends who kiss anymore."

Rachel smiles and waits. Knowing there is more that Quinn wants to say.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asks shyly.

"Yes!" Rachel throws herself at Quinn kissing her hard.

Quinn moves her right hand to stroke the inside of Rachel's right thigh, igniting Rachel on fire. Rachel moans and Quinn moves Rachel to lie back as she climbs on top of her to continue necking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later. Mid-June.**

**Warning: I suggest those who aren't Christians nor have any interest in Christianity to skip the conversation Quinn has with her mother because you'll most likely just find it really boring. Trust me when I say you want to read the rest of the chapter though. I have included a summary at the end for you to tell you what happens with Judy. **

…

Rachel and Quinn stood, slightly nervous and smiling shyly, holding hands.

"Everyone, Quinn and I are in a relationship."

"Well, Duh." Mercedes smiles brightly.

"I knew it!" Kurt claps grinning widely.

"Yay!" Brittany jumps up and down and beams.

"Who gives a flying fuck." Santana replies. She receives a harsh look from Brittany, heaves a sigh, but genuinely says, "I'm happy for you guys."

…

Rachel and Quinn stood, apprehensive but brave, holding hands.

"Dad, Daddy, Quinn and I are in a romantic relationship."

"We know baby." The smiling men walked up to the pair and embraced them in a loving hug.

…

Rachel and Quinn stood, completely terrified but firm, holding hands.

"Mom, Rachel and I are in a relationship."

"I was afraid of this." Judy sighed worriedly.

The anxiety they both had increases, tightening their hearts and stomachs.

"Yes, I knew you knew. But I needed to say it. I'm not hiding what Rachel and I have." Quinn was sure she's never felt more scared in her life. But she knows that what she is doing is right and she needs to have this conversation; no matter how scary and difficult she knows it will be.

When Quinn had lost her parents it had been life shattering. She had felt completely lost and alone. She never wanted to feel that way again. She'd been dreading having this conversation because she knew it meant risking having to feel that way once more… like her mother doesn't love her. And there is no worse feeling than that. She no longer let her love and fear of her mother rule her but she still did and always would care about what her mother thought of her and want her approval.

"First let me say, I love you. I will always love you. This does not change that. We are a family and I'll never let anything tear us apart again. I told you before and I meant it. We're a team." Judy reassures, "But Quinnie, this is wrong."

The tension Rachel and Quinn feel eases a little but is still strong as they prepare to have this argument. They had been getting ready for this for weeks, reading, researching, discussing, etc. They knew they were in for a fight, but they were ready, or at least as ready as they were ever going to be. "It's not wrong mom."

"Are you still a Christian, Quinnie?"

"Yes mom, I am."

"And are you a Christian Rachel?" Quinn's mom asks.

"One of my fathers is Jewish and the other is Christian. I guess you could say I'm a Jew for Jesus." Rachel answers.

"Then it's wrong, and you both know it."

"I know no such thing." Quinn replies.

Quinn's mom gets her Bible out and begins reading, "'Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; it is an abomination. Leviticus 18:22.'" She turns the page and continues reading, "'If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable; they must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads. Leviticus 20:13.'"

Quinn delves in, "If you read the Bible on a face value level, that reading disregards several very important things."

Quinn takes a moment to inhale and exhale. She already feels like she is upset to the point where she is going to cry. Rachel squeezes her hand between the both of hers to encourage her. "You can do this." She whispers.

Quinn pushes through her fear to continue, "The first one is that just a few verses before that, Moses teaches in Leviticus that it is an abomination to eat shrimp. There are other verses that say you shouldn't plant two different seeds in the same hole another that says it is an abomination to eat a rabbit, and another that says you shouldn't wear linen and wool together. Those people who read this verse and then believe that homosexuality is an abomination are failing to read the Bible within the context of its authors and its original culture. The Bible is the word of God through the words of human beings, speaking in the idiom of their time. The richness of the Bible comes from the fact that we don't take it literally as such that it was dictated by God. To just pick out that 'this is the one that we're going to follow…' the Bible doesn't come that way. That is selective reading."

Rachel sees and hears how afraid Quinn is and jumps in to help. "The term "abomination" is used in the Hebrew Bible it is always used to address a ritual wrong. It never is used to refer to something innately immoral. Eating pork was not innately immoral for a Jew, but it was an abomination because it was a violation of a ritual requirement. These biblical laws are known as the Holiness Code. They were laws that were supposed to help people at that time find holiness in their life. The important thing to recognize is the historical context in which the scripture was written. That particular section on a "man not lying with a man" goes to procreation. It is about a nation trying to grow. In their time the Hebrew people understood the male seed to actually contain all of nascent life. The only role that women were thought to have with birth had been incubation. So that particular section was about saving seed; saving seed only to procreate so that the nation could grow. There's no ability to procreate when you're engaged in homosexual behavior so it was a violation of a cultural norm. This is the sin of Onan in the Old Testament, where he is committed to death because he ejaculates out of the woman's body so that she doesn't get pregnant. It was ritually impure… it was an abomination."

Quinn and Rachel are growing more and more stressed as the conversation continues. Disagreeing with authority figures and voicing said opinion is hard enough. Add to that that it's your mom (or your girlfriend's mom); they were having a difficult time keeping it all together.

"This is what the Bible says…" Judy begins.

"No, this is what the Bible reads." Quinn cuts in. She knows she is getting angry and doesn't want to become "Scary Quinn" so she tries to calm herself for moment before she continues, "It is the struggle to understand context and language and culture and custom that helps us to understand the meaning or what it is saying."

"The sins of Sodom and Gomorrah were homosexual and God destroyed them because of it." Judy points out.

Rachel knows Quinn is trying to calm down so she begins, "Ezekiel 16:49 - 50, 'Behold, this was the iniquity of thy sister Sodom, pride, fullness of bread, and abundance of idleness was in her and in her daughters, neither did she strengthen the hand of the poor and needy. And they were haughty, and committed abomination before me: therefore I took them away as I saw good.'"

Quinn picks it up, "Homosexuality cannot be called one of the sins of Sodom and Gomorrah because it is not in any of the lists of their sins. The sins of Sodom were pride, plenty, laziness, uncaring for needy, haughty and worshipping idols - which was an abomination - not homosexuality. Isaiah tells of lack of justice. Jeremiah emphasizes moral and ethical laxity. The Deuterocanonical books identify the sin as pride and inhospitality; in Wisdom 19:13-14, we read '...whereas the men of Sodom received not the strangers when they came among them.' In Ecclesiastics 16:8 the sin is recognized as pride: 'He did not spare the people among whom Lot was living, whom he detested for their pride.' In the New Testament, too, there is reference to Sodom and inhospitality: In Luke 10:10-13, Christ talks about cities that are inhospitable to his disciples. He warns: '...it shall be more tolerable in that day for Sodom, than for that city.' It's not until the very late books of 2 Peter and Jude, that sex is considered a sin of Sodom. These books were written several generations after the deaths of the apostles and were talking about the transgression of the natural order of life when angelic and human beings have heterosexual relations - a major concern to the popular Stoic philosophy of the time."

Judy is impressed but unconvinced. "Romans 1:26. 'God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural relations for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relationships with women and were inflamed with lust for one another.'"

Quinn answers readily, "When Paul uses the words "natural" or "unnatural" what he is really meaning is what is "customary" or "uncustomary". It wasn't customary for men to have sex with men and women to have sex with women in the Jewish context. But he saw it in the Greek world and so he saw that as evidence of worshipping the wrong God… of idolatry. His reference is to exploitive same sex relationships among pagan Romans and Greeks. Paul never contemplated the kind of monogamous, long-term relationships that are very much normal among homosexual people today. The Bible really doesn't deal with homosexuality because it has no concept of it. There were no Greek words, no Aramaic words, no Hebrew words, for these concepts of human sexuality. Therefore, the few references that have been lifted up out of the Bible to be used in religious teachings to condemn homosexuality really are inappropriate."

Rachel adds, "But I do believe that Jonathan and David was a same sex couple that God blessed as a romantic, committed, and sexual partnership. There story is found in 1 Samuel. The Bible tells us that Jonathan loved David. The same Hebrew Words used to describe opposite sex love are used to describe Jonathan and David's same sex love. Jonathan loved David with an unquenchable, everlasting love, which caused them to form a lifelong covenant and partnership. This much we know from the witness of the Holy Spirit in the text of scripture. The Hebrew words God uses to describe the Jonathan and David relationship indicate romantic, life-long, covenant, committed love."

Judy is quiet for a moment. "Well I can see you girls did your homework. I disagree with your interpretations, but worst case scenario we get to heaven and God says, 'You were wrong.' I know it doesn't in any way mean you won't be admitted into heaven." Judy continues to assure Quinn of her love for her. She hugs each girl individually and thanks them for being open and honest with her.

…

"Well that was intense." Rachel closes the door behind them and leans against it.

"Agreed." Quinn collapses on the bed with a huff. Rachel joins her and they lay together staring at the ceiling, lost in their thoughts.

"I got you a present." Rachel says, breaking the silence. "To celebrate the wondrous occasion that is our coming out."

"And before you say it, trust me. This is just as much, if not more of, a present to me." Rachel smiles, slightly mischievously, before asking, "Quinn will you go and get us a glass of water each? I'll give you your present when you get back."

Quinn agrees and leaves the room. Rachel quickly places the aromatherapy candles around the room and lights them. She had chosen the alluring but quiet jasmine, which she had read as being hailed as an aphrodisiac tea for centuries. She then takes off all of her clothes and wraps herself in a robe.

Quinn returns and she is beyond shocked at the scene that greets her. Rachel smiles, motions for Quinn to sit on the bed next to her, and pushes a box that is wrapped in a bow in her direction. Quinn joins her and starts to remove the bow on the box. Rachel stops her by placing her hand over Quinn's.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you Quinn. I know today was hard on you. Being so open and honest about ourselves to everyone has made me want to be closer to you. I'd like for us to move further intimately together. Will that be okay with you?"

"Of course, Rachel. I know how you feel because I feel exactly the same way." Quinn honestly responds.

Rachel removes her hand to allow Quinn to open her gift. She opens it to find jasmine aromatherapy massage oils. Rachel takes Quinn and moves for them to stand. She places a hand on each side of Quinn's face and kisses her soundly on the lips.

Rachel removes her girlfriend's clothes as though she is unwrapping a precious package, one that had been wrapped just for her. Rachel kneels as she strips off Quinn's pants and undergarments. "Let me care for you." Rachel warmly speaks.

Once Quinn is completely unclothed, Rachel stands and removes her robe, letting it fall to the floor. They stand together in the candlelit silence, appreciating and enjoying the closeness they experience being together completely naked for the first time. Rachel is captivated by the body before her. "You are so beautiful, Quinn."

"You are completely gorgeous Rachel, from head to toe. Absolutely stunning." Quinn speaks with wonder and unmasked devotion in her voice.

Rachel smiles and moves Quinn to sit on the bed as she remains standing.

"Be here with me." Rachel says and she begins to massage herself with the oils as a way to prep her hands for Quinn. She warms the oil in her hands and works the tendons at the back of her neck with her fingertips. Quinn watches in wonder and delight, all of her focus centering on the amazing vision that is before. Rachel gently rubs her arms and shoulders. She rubs her temples slowly in circular motions and massages her jaw area for a moment releasing the tension there.

She tenderly places Quinn to lie on her belly and makes sure she is in a comfortable position. Rachel smoothes the oil over Quinn's entire back in wide, smooth strokes with the flat part of her palm. Rachel rubs slowly and deeply; continuously being sensual. She takes her time and rubs Quinn in a way that makes Quinn feel like Rachel is willing to devote all the time in the world to her.

The smell of jasmine that is slowly being released in the room has a soothing and calming effect on Quinn. It also creates a mood of romance, seduction, and tender passion at the same time. Quinn feels herself simultaneously relaxing and awakening in Rachel's touch.

As Rachel rubs Quinn's body she leans over and lets her chest rub against her back ever so slightly. She lets other parts of her body rub against Quinn's while in the midst of the massage. From time to time she exhales slowly along her body. She nibbles on Quinn's ears when she is near one.

Rachel works her way down from the back of her neck to her shoulders. She stretches out Quinn's arms and massages her biceps lightly with her fingertips. Rachel works the back on either side of the spinal cord. She uses upward strokes laterally along the spine until she reaches Quinn's tailbone. She teases around the area around the base of the spine.

Rachel turns Quinn over, tantalizing her girlfriend's senses as she does so. Rachel moves down to start at Quinn's feet. Rachel rubs her legs one section at a time, moving up to her calves, and finally her thighs. Rachel gives Quinn's legs special care, remaining gentle but not as cautious as she was with her back. Massaging Quinn's thighs Rachel moves her body up closer to Quinn's.

Rachel makes eye contact with Quinn and holds it as she fondles, touches, and strokes Quinn's inner thighs. Rachel begins to lean down towards Quinn's center. She maintains eye contact as she bends and lowers herself. "Let go of your thoughts. Relax and surrender to my touch." Rachel gently commands before releasing the eye contact and tasting Quinn's clit.

They both moan loudly at the connection. Rachel sucks and nibbles at Quinn's clit driving Quinn senseless. Quinn gently slides her hands into Rachel's hair needing to touch her in any way she can. Rachel moves her hands and arms to cradle Quinn's body as she flattens her tongue. Rachel increases her pressure on Quinn's clit and begins to push Quinn to her climax with gentle circles. As Quinn orgasms her body tenses, arches into Rachel, and she uncontrollably whimpers.

Quinn's body relaxes into the bed and Rachel moves up to hold her as Quinn breaths rapidly. As Quinn comes down from her high and adjusts to consciousness she is overwhelmed by the adoration Rachel showered upon her. She reaches her hands to cradle Rachel's face and kisses her fervently. There is no power struggle as their tongues connect, only warmth and tenderness.

Quinn kisses down Rachel's body, massaging her sides as she does so. Quinn moves her hands to open Rachel's legs as she kisses her stomach. Quinn moves down and licks her lips at the sight of Rachel open and ready to receive her. Quinn licks Rachel's clit, swirling her tongue. Rachel was already close to the edge from experiencing Quinn's orgasm. Rachel climaxes quickly and Quinn doesn't let up but rather rides out her orgasm with her. As Rachel's orgasm peaks Quinn lays her tongue firm and flat, increasing and lengthening Rachel's pleasure.

Quinn moves up to hold Rachel. They fall asleep and slumber peacefully throughout the night, naked and bare, wrapped into each other.

…

**Promised summary: Rachel supports and helps Quinn as Quinn discusses the bible and homosexuality with her mother. Quinn is petrified but gets through it with Rachel's help. Judy disagrees with Quinn but will love her forever and says this doesn't change that. They all end in hugs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later. July.**

…

Rachel and Quinn reclined together below the sun in the hammock of the sailboat. They simply lazed as the sun beamed down on them and the sweat formed, dripped and trickled over their coupled bodies. They allowed the sun to soak them, enjoying the heat and each other as they grew drenched more and more in their beads of perspiration.

As they listened to the sounds of the water lapping and felt the boat wading they enjoyed and appreciated the simple but wonderful fact that they were together. Rachel and Quinn enjoyed the weight of the other's limbs on their body and the ease with which their bodies composed. The places where their skin touched were hotter and moister, creating slickness between them. The slightest movement from one was felt by the other in a delectable smoothness.

"Want to go for a swim?" Rachel suggests with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically.

Rachel and Quinn hold hands as they jump off the boat and into the water together, screaming and laughing in thrill and delight. Their heated bodies abruptly engulfed by the cool waters is magnificently refreshing. Quinn moves to Rachel, gathering her in a hug and spinning them around and they laugh care freely. Quinn moves them to swim with their bodies still hugged together.

They glide along, their strong arms and legs propelling them through the water. They occasionally float together, enjoying the buoyancy of their bodies relaxing on the water surface. Rachel looks over to Quinn as she is floating and jumps on her belly playfully. Quinn yelps loudly and attacks Rachel in lighthearted yet lively revenge.

Splashing around and having fun, they don't notice how far away they are getting from the boat.

"Quinn, it hasn't escaped my attention that your "attacks" feel a lot like gropes."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Quinn fanes innocence though there is a mischievous aroused glint in her eyes.

Rachel moves to Quinn and begins to stroke and caress Quinn without the ruse of play. She reaches as low as she can without ducking her head and caresses Quinn, moving upward in her indulgent lavishings. She takes and kneads Quinn's breasts in her hands over Quinn's suit. She moves her thumbs to graze and rub along Quinn's nipples.

Quinn pulls Rachel into a heated kiss as she reciprocates the sensual touches. She begins at Rachel's neck and slides her hands down until she is grasping Rachel's thighs and wraps them around herself. She cups Rachel's bottom, squeezes the soft lovely tissues, and continues her touches up Rachel's sides.

Their movements are guided by the fluidity of the water and they allow themselves to be pushed together and flow in the channel.

Rachel smiles into the kiss briefly before dunking Quinn into the water again. They both chuckle as Rachel swims fast to get away.

In flight however, she suddenly screams out and her face contorts in pain. "AHHHHHHH!"

Quinn hastily moves to Rachel and gathers her in her arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"My leg! AHHH! My leg! I have a cramp! AHHH! Quinn it hurts so much." Rachel cries out in pain.

Quinn looks back to the boat and is alarmed by how far away they are from it. "Okay, don't worry. I'll get you back to the boat."

Quinn puts Rachel in a cross chest hold. She gets behind Rachel, holds her with her right arm over Rachel's right shoulder and across Rachel's chest, with Quinn's right hand gripping the front of Rachel's left underarm. Quinn then propels herself by doing a sidestroke with her left arm, towing Rachel along with her body more or less underneath Rachel's.

Rachel's muscles behind her right thigh spasmodically contracts painfully. She was completely paralyzed from the sharp ache. It was persistent and intense. Rachel moved her hand to the pain and felt a hard lump in the muscle. She could feel the bundled fibers of her hamstrings as the cramp became more intense.

Quinn swims strong and with determination as she carries Rachel in her arms. She listens to the painful whimpers and yelps of Rachel and it drives her to swim faster and harder. _I will not fail._ She is aware of how isolated they are and her mind wanders to what could happen if she doesn't get them to the boat.

Rachel couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes from the sharp acute throbbing. The incapacitating pain was tight and strong. She couldn't move and was completely dependent on Quinn to get her to safety, but she was also worried for the girl who was carrying her. She knew Quinn was anxious about her and would do anything to take care of Rachel. She knew this because she'd be doing the exact same.

_I can't lose you. I love you._ The realization that Quinn loves Rachel hits her with a fierce might in her head and heart simultaneously. It spreads throughout her insides and she feels her love for Rachel inspire and stimulate her movements. This is her Rachel in her arms. Her Rachel, who she wants to be her Rachel from this day forward. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She continually repeats in her mind as she swims resolutely.

The sun began to set and a low thunder rumbled in the distance.

They get to the boat and Quinn pulls them both onto it. Quinn lays Rachel down and stretches the leg that Rachel is coddling out. "I know it hurts baby but I need you to keep your leg straight and point your toes straight up towards the sky to stretch the muscle." Quinn grabs a Gatorade and a cloth covered ice pack from the mini fridge. She places the icepack under Rachel's thigh and hands her the Gatorade. "Drink this Baby. You might be dehydrated which could be causing the cramp."

Quinn rubs her hand along Rachel's thigh to search for the knot. She finds it and massages it to work it out.

The terms of endearment did not miss Rachel's ears and as the pain eases she looks intently at Quinn. Quinn had just saved her and she couldn't have loved her more than she did at that moment. Rachel trusted Quinn with her everything. She reached out to touch her loves arm to get her attention.

Quinn looked up and stared into Rachel's eyes. The love and adoration she read there took her breath away. She returned the expression with all she felt within her.

"Thank you." Rachel says as she continues to look into Quinn's eyes. "The pain is gone."

Quinn exhales and holds Rachel's gaze. She moves intimately close to Rachel and joins their hands together. She was overwhelmed with feelings and felt like she would burst if she didn't speak them to her girl at that very moment. "Rachel, I'm in love you."

"Quinn, I am in no doubt, 100% certain, that I am wholly and fully in love with you." Rachel speaks the declaration definite and firm but with a fiery passion that ignites Quinn.

_She loves me to!_ Quinn kisses Rachel while the party in her mind whoops and grooves. She holds her close, holding on for dear life. This statement had never felt so true. But she truly felt that if she let go, she would lose something precious. Their love felt like it had a life of its own and she wanted to nurture it. She held her close needing to feel her.

The kiss of love was equal parts surrender equal parts obtaining. It felt like a first kiss of sorts. They gave their love to the other completely and in turn received the others in gratitude and amazement. They basked in the exchange, communicating and connecting in a fresh and powerful path.

The kiss develops and intensifies. They had been turned on all day and the water incident followed by the intensity with which their love realizations hit them was all too evocative. They started to practically rip each other's suits off. They were being a bit rough in their touches but couldn't stop the strong force with which they were drawn.

The sky darkened. Clouds multiplied, covering the sky, and thunder continued to grumble. Quinn topped Rachel and moved down her loves body covering her with kisses, firm caresses, and light scratches. She started removing Rachel's bottoms with her teeth and fingers, enjoying the taste of her legs and thighs as her teeth grazed and nipped the skin on her way down.

"Quinn." Rachel said, answering to the overmastering feeling to speak the name of the girl she was enraptured by. Rachel gasped as Quinn licked and bit into the back of her knees, opening her eyes and seeing the lightning cover the sky as it began to rain. The heated water poured from the windless rainstorm. Once Quinn had completed removing her bottoms Rachel pressed her legs tightly together, giving herself some much needed friction between her legs.

Quinn put the backs of her hands together, slid them between Rachel's legs, separating them slowly as she moved up from Rachel's feet, spreading Rachel's legs open. When there was room for her she laid down between them. Quinn feels Rachel's arousal on her as Rachel bends her knees and begins grinding her. It drives Quinn wild with need. She wants to take Rachel and she wants to take her now.

Quinn meets Rachel's open mouth and massages her tongue with hers. Rachel sucks Quinn's tongue and Quinn moans hungrily. She attacks the nape of Rachel's neck and begins licking, gnawing, and sucking. Quinn felt the swell of Rachel's breast against her and moved her hands to them. She squeezed and kneaded them with her palms and fingers. She pushed them together and licked and sucked on Rachel's nipples with her tongue and mouth, reveling in how it drove Rachel crazy beneath her.

The thunder and lightning of the rainstorm continues as Quinn kisses and licks her way down to Rachel's center. The soft pellets of the rain fall on their heated bodies, mixing with the sweat and liquids they produce. Quinn licks up the outside of Rachel's opening, making her intentions clear. Rachel writhes and grabs Quinn's head, encouraging her to continue. Quinn slowly inserts her tongue inside of Rachel, moaning as she does so from the deliciously erotic taste that envelops her.

Rachel was enthralled and screamed out Quinn's name as Quinn's talented tongue did things to her she never could have imagined. Hearing Rachel's erotic noises and her name cried out within them turns Quinn on a great deal and she rides Rachel's thigh as she continues to push Rachel to her edge. They orgasm together with intense surges travelling through their bodies as they climax. Quinn doesn't let up with her tongue and continues her intake of Rachel.

"Quinn please."

"Tell me what you want Rachel."

"I want you inside of me, Quinn."

She was so turned on and had been prepared so well that she experiences zero discomfort as Quinn moves her mouth to Rachel's clit and slides a slightly bent finger inside of her. She experiences only mind-blowing pleasure.

"Come here." Rachel demands. "Come to me."

Quinn moves up to Rachel and kisses her. Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn and her body involuntarily moves with Quinn's rhythm.

"Two fingers, Quinn. I need two fingers."

Quinn licks and sucks on Rachel's full lips as she adds another finger and searches for Rachel's g-spot.

Quinn finds a soft area inside of Rachel and Rachel feels an intense sensation, scratches into Quinn's back, and cries out. Quinn continues to gently stimulate that area as she moves in and out of Rachel at a steady pace until Rachel peaks again.

Quinn picks up her speed as Rachel orgasms, grabs her butt firmly, and sucks hard on one of Rachel's nipples, sending Rachel immediately into a third orgasm.

They collapse with Quinn on top of Rachel. Quinn rolls onto her back and takes Rachel into her embrace, holding her in her arms as they catch their breath and Rachel comes down from her high.

"I want to taste you." Rachel says as she moves down Quinn's body lovingly ravishing her on the way.

Quinn was so turned on from tasting and being inside of Rachel that she orgasms as soon as Rachel's tongue delves inside of her. Rachel loves the slight pressurization she experiences as she feels Quinn's insides contract around her tongue.

Rachel twists and circles and plunges in and around Quinn's center feeling an insatiable hunger as she does so. Quinn moans and writhes as she grabs into her own locks of hair. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's thighs and licks and sucks Quinn ravenously. Rachel knows that Quinn is close and begins moving her tongue in and out in rapid strokes and thrusts. Quinn comes again with a sharp, soft and sexy scream.

Rachel rides out Quinn's orgasm with her tongue before moving to lick Quinn's clit and sliding two fingers inside of her. Quinn gasps and reaches down and slides her fingers into Rachel's hair. Rachel bends her fingers inside of Quinn as if saying "come here" and moves in and out of Quinn in a slow pace.

"Please Rachel. Faster. Faster. Please." Quinn begs.

Rachel speeds up her movements and wraps her lips around Quinn's clit and sucks vigorously.

Quinn reaches her zenith hard, arches her body, and screams out Rachel's name in ecstasy. Rachel keeps her fingers inside of Quinn as she climaxes but comes up to wrap Quinn in her arms. Rachel kisses a path behind Quinn's ear and to the nape of her neck and Quinn continues to hold onto her and shake and whimper in her aftershocks.

They stay wrapped in each other for a long while, listening to the thunder as the rain continues to pour. Eventually they move inside the cabin, dry each other off, and fall into a content and deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue. 6 weeks later. Mid-August.**

…

Quinn and Rachel move to New York together. Rachel is enrolled in Julliard's Vocal Arts Department and Quinn in NYU's Department of Politics.

…

Rachel is beyond upset as she storms down the hallway to their apartment. Her anger builds within her with every step she takes and by the time she reaches the door she is absolutely livid. Rachel slams the door and erupts, "QUINN!"

Quinn stands from sitting on the couch and turns to Rachel, more than slightly afraid at Rachel's harsh tone and the angry state she is obviously in that seems to be seeping from her pores.

Rachel marches over to Quinn and shoves a piece of paper up to her face, "Quinn! Did you pay our rent up through for an entire year without asking me if I was comfortable with that first?"

Quinn takes a few steps back away from Rachel. "Okay, I can see that you're upset but…"

"There are no 'but's Quinn. Who do you think you are? My sugar momma? Am I supposed to repay you now in sexual favors for the next year?"

Quinn didn't try to hide the hurt she felt from Rachel's words. Did Rachel not know her at all? Did she really think that Quinn would do something like that?

"Do you think you can just make decisions for me and I'm supposed to go along with them like some stupid dog? Am I a pet Quinn? Are you going to start telling me next that my place is barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen?"

Quinn wanted to be angry at the things she was saying to her but she knew she was right. She hadn't considered Rachel's feelings. She was suppose to be this big feminist and had completely disregarded Rachel's person and thoughts. She was highly disappointed in herself and as she listened to Rachel her disappointment in herself grew to a realization that she doesn't deserve to be with Rachel. She heard in Rachel's speech and tones an acquiescence and affirmation of this fact.

Quinn started to freak out. She had messed up big time, causing Rachel to wake up and realize she didn't want to be with her.

"This was completely disrespectful. I know your family has money Quinn but it is far from okay for you to think you can throw it in my face like this. I am perfectly capable of paying my half of the rent. I don't need you."

As Rachel said one thing Quinn continued to take the worst from it and interpret it to mean Rachel didn't love her.

Tears ran down Quinn's face as she turned to head to their bedroom to pack, "I'm sorry. I'll go."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's wrist stopping her and bringing her attention back to Rachel. "What? Why are you leaving?"

"You said you don't want me."

"No. What I said was I don't need your family's money." Rachel corrects gently, reading the thoughts Quinn had from her words and miserable demeanor.

Rachel sits them down and gives Quinn a tender and loving look as she says, "I want you Quinn. I love you. Please don't doubt that."

Rachel continues, "But I need you to understand that this is a relationship of equals. We make decisions together, not one for the other."

Quinn quickly says, "I understand that and I see I messed up and made a really big mistake and it'll never happen again…"

"That's all I need to hear Quinn. I realize this is our first big fight. I know I'm a total drama queen and that doesn't go well with me when I'm angry. I may say some things that sound harsh. But it's just that I'm angry."

Rachel goes on, "When I say I love you, I mean it. You're a wonderful amazing person and I'm so happy and feel completely privileged to be sharing my life with you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel takes Quinn's hand and places it on Rachel's chest, leaving her hand on top of Quinn's. Rachel places her hand on Quinn's chest and Quinn places her hand on top of Rachel's. Rachel sings Adele's "Make you feel my love"

When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love

I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong<br>I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>Though winds of change<br>Are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet

I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<p>

They are both in tears as Rachel finishes the song. Quinn and Rachel wipe each other's tears and kiss sweetly.

Quinn whispers, "I love you."

"Come with me." Rachel says. She takes both of Quinn's hands and leads her to their bedroom walking backwards as she maintains eye contact with Quinn.

Standing next to the bed, Rachel kisses Quinn on the lips, "I love you", she says confidently.

She leans into Quinn's ear, whispers "I love you", and gives it a quick lick with the tip of her tongue.

She takes off Quinn's shirt, "I love you", she says huskily and kisses nape of Quinn's neck. Rachel removes her own shirt.

Rachel stands close enough for her body to be in contact with Quinn's as she walks around Quinn's body.

Rachel removes Quinn's bra, "I love you", and kisses each of Quinn's nipples. Rachel removes her own bra.

Rachel slides her hands down Quinn's arms as she falls to her knees. Rachel kisses the left wrist, "I love you", and kisses the right wrist.

Rachel unzips Quinn's pants, slides them down, "I love you", and helps Quinn to step out of them. Rachel kisses behind Quinn's knees.

Rachel takes off Quinn's underwear, "I love you", and she kisses and nips each of Quinn's butt cheeks.

Rachel turns Quinn around, "I love you", she exhales, highly aroused at the sight of Quinn, and kisses Quinn's clit.

Rachel stands. Quinn removes Rachel's pants and underwear. She kisses the inside of each of Rachel's thighs.

They share in a passionate kiss and fall onto the bed together and make love.

They're bodies are tangled and they share long, languid, warm kisses full of cherish and devotion.

Their hands slide down each other bodies together and they enter the other and begin moving in a slow and steady rhythm.

The sensation of being inside their love and feeling their lover escort them through the astonishing pleasure feels incredibly intimate and intense.

The combination increases their sexual experience and they continue to take each other to their peaks again and again, rolling around to every part of the bed, switching positions.

…

Later, as they lay, they share their hopes, dreams, worries, insecurities, and most of all how much they treasure what they have.

Ahead are many difficult times. But they'll be together and learn and grow mutually. Forever joined.

…

**THE END**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Thank you also to those who followed and read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
